More than words can say
by Eatha Alice Nari Nights
Summary: Sabina is a 7 year old mute who's mother been missing for a year. She also knows more then she's letting on, being brought to her father after a year of going to house to house. Will they be able to help her find her mother or will stuff get in their way of finding Yui. Will update when i can
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, taking a tiny break from my other stories cause i'm running out of ideas also this is M for a lot of stuff that's going to be involved in this story

Chapter 1  
Sabina's POV

My name is Sabina, im 7 but you see i'm a mute. My mother is Yui she had ran away when i was conceived my father and her were a thing until she had enough of walking in on him and one of the girls from their school. His name was Ayato i don't know much about him besides i get my looks but my eyes from him. You must be wondering why i'm here alone… well that's because my mother went missing about a year ago and there's no trace of her anywhere, i am a vampire but i find means of eating that's not from humans and it's worked. The police were going through the house when they found a letter incase something happened to her with the house address with my father's information in it.  
So this is why i'm currently standing in front of a giant house with a policeman as he knocked on the door, i waiting with my notepad in hand and my stuff next to me. Then the door opened and a tall man with glasses stood in front of us.  
"Yes sir? How can i help you?" glasses man said then looked down at me  
"May we come in and speak to you and your family?" said mister policeman  
"Sure." he said and moved aside and let us in  
He lead us to a sitting area.  
"Would either of you like something to drink while i go get my siblings?" said the glasses man  
"No sir i am good" said the policeman  
I watched the glasses man crouch in front of me.  
"What about you?" he asked me  
I wrote down on my note pad -water please?-  
He nodded and walked off, i touched my pocket to know that to know that my mother's picture was still there.  
What felt like forever he finally came back with my water and handed it to me, so i signed thank you to him cause i didn't feel like writing.  
"I didn't get to introduce myself, i'm Reiji Sakamaki. I am the second oldest son." he said  
"I am Police officer gen, i'll explain why i'm here when all the brothers are here." he then turned to me "And this is Sabina." he finished  
I looked at my water.  
"Why doesn't she introduce herself." mister Reiji asked  
I knew this would happen.  
"Well she's a mute." said mister gen as he put his hand on my head  
Soon after a while other men started walking into the room.  
"What is it Reiji" said a man with hair like mine  
"We have important company." said mister Reiji  
I looked up at mister gen, not sure what to do.  
"Sabina do you have your mother's letter?" asked mister gen  
I nodded and started looking through my bag  
"While she looks let me introduce ourselves." i heard mister gen say "i am Police officer gen, and this is Sabina Komori. She's mute so she'll either write or sign to you" as he finished i pulled out my mothers letter. And handed it to mister gen and watched as he opened it and handed it to reiji.  
I felt like i was being stared at so i looked at the rest of everyone who was there, the man who had hair like mine, the man with a fedora, a man with a bunny, a man that looks pretty with white hair and a man who has ear buds in.  
It started getting weird so i started shying away when the man with the fedora crouched down in front of me.  
"It's okay we didn't mean to stare my name it Laito you already met my older brother Reiji." he said with a soft smile, so i responded with a soft smile of my own and with a small wave.  
He glanced at his other brothers next was the man with pretty white hair.  
"My name is subaru." he said  
Then we heard reiji clear his throat and he then looked at the police officer.  
He then got up from his seat and crouched in front of me.  
"Do you have a picture of your mother?" he asked  
I nodded and pulled a picture of me and her from my pocket. I handed it to him sadly as it was the last photo we had taken together. I looked at the floor sadly.  
He turned to his brother's "This is Yui's daughter, the letter is addressed to us all, to sum it all up. She wrote that letter to us incase anything were to happen to her and she wasn't with her daughter. She says in her letter that YOU Ayato are her father, she stated that she wasn't sure how you would take it and had hoped you wouldn't bring your ways around Sabina."  
As he finished he looked over at mister gen as if to take it from there.  
"Yui has been missing since last year, Sabina has been staying around at other homes until we found that letter. We have no idea where she is or what happened to her, what we do know is that she went missing in her home as there was a fight, there was blood but we weren't able to tell if she was injured or her attacker. As the blood was mixed up. But the other stuff i have to tell you i can't say in front of her." mister gen finished and looked down at me.  
I got the hint i always got the hint, so i sighed and shrugged and made my way to the back door and shut it behind me and started walking around the garden. I heard the doors open and close i looked up at the moon. Wondering where my mother was.  
"We will find your mother, even though your day is such a butt we will find her." mister Subaru said from behind me.  
I turned to look at him and wrote -why are you out here and not with the rest- i showed him the note.  
"Well because you are family and i wanted to ask you something." he said and kneeled down.  
"Are you a vampire?"  
I nodded, then i wrote -but me and mom found a way for me not to drink human blood when i became 3, when i was a baby she'd feed me her blood mixed with some milk- i showed him the note and he nodded.  
We then looked up at the moon and sat in silence.

(Inside nobody's pov)  
"So you mean to tell me for 8 years i've had a child?!" Ayato yelled  
"Keep your voice down Ayato." Shu said and looked at him "you were the reason she left, you just couldn't keep your dick in your pants." he finished  
"ANYWAYS!" gen yelled "now that she felt, when we were looking at everything in the house it showed that there could've been signs of rape. Or people had sex in the house before taking her. We are not sure, we are also not sure what Sabina heard or was a two story house so for all we know she saw everything but won't say a thing. We also have no idea why Sabina didn't get taken either. They either didn't know she was there or only wanted Yui." gen finished  
"So what are we gonna do with her?" asked Kanato  
"She's Ayato's child and our niece. We should take care of her" said Subaru before walking after Sabina.  
Ayato sighed "alright we'll keep her until we find Yui." he looked at his brothers then gen "if you find anything or if we find out anything we'll tell you."  
"Alright well i'm going to go ahead and say bye to Sabina." gen walked out the door he saw the other two walk out of earlier.

Sabinas pov

I heard the door open and close and saw subaru look at the door. It was gen and i looked at him as he walked up to me and kneeled down.  
"Okay Sabina these people are gonna take care of you while we find your mom okay? You won't have to move anymore" he said and hugged me, i hugged back.  
I smiled at him.  
I looked up at subaru and watched gen walk into the the house to leave.  
Subaru lead me back into the house where reiji and the others where.  
"We should finish introductions."he said  
"Im Shu" i looked at the ones with ear buds  
"Im Kanato" i looked to the one holding the bunny  
The next kneeled down in front of me "i'm your dad" he said  
So i pointed to my dad and signed dad, and pointed to each of my uncles and signed uncle and they seemed to understand.  
"Would it help you a little for us to learn some sign so you don't have to write to us?" asked uncle laito  
I nodded and then was picked up.  
"Alright well i'll show you to your room then we'll get dinner ready." said ayato  
I wrote -can i help? I use to like helping mom-  
"Well you'd have to ask reiji he cooks."  
So i showed my note to reiji. And he read it.  
"Sure i don't mind." he said and i smiled brightly at him.

Yui's POV  
I leaned against the wall of a dark room, i sighed. Being tortured sucks i mean i'd rather have my blood dranked than this, but i mean they're doing that anyways but randomly cutting me and putting my blood into a bowl for people to drink. It's weird yes, but at least the brothers wouldn't do this to me. I wonder how my little girl is doing, and has she found them yet, i know she saw everything and i gave her a look to stay hidden and out of the way. I hope she can find a way to tell them. I sighed once again and looked out the small window in my cell and stared at the moon.

That is all for now! o7 i hope you all enjoyed, i'll try updating my others stories when i can 3 RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Hey another update!

===========  
Ayato's pov

We had all ate dinner and put Sabina to bed, it was still very hard to believe that i had a child from none other than Yui. I still remember the day she left, had she not left who know how our life would of been.  
I rolled over to look at the picture Laito had taken of us at a christmas dance, he caught the photo of us during a dance, it wasn't a slow dance cut it also wasn't a fast dance. We were smiling and laughing. That was also the night where i made the biggest mistake that made her leave.

[Flashback]  
I left the party with another girl on my arm we went back to the house before anyone else, i don't even know this girls name all i know is that she was a fun little thing who would let me do whatever i wanted to her. We were just about done when the door opened, we had both turned to look and there were my brothers and Yui who's smile fell from her face and just stared at me with a blank face i didn't dare move and the girl who was bent over by bed also didn't know what to do.  
"I hope she was a nice fuck ayato, hope she was worth it." Yui had said and shu lead her away from us.  
I was then pinned to the wall by Subaru with no emotion in his eyes. I watched Laito walk up to the girl with not even a smile on his face and said out loud. "I hope you enjoyed being a little tramp, that girl that just left was his girlfriend..." he turned and put a picture on my side table of me and Yui, it killed me i felt like i was being ripped apart.  
Subaru then that me go and they all left the room, i had put myself together and ran after them only to see Shu put Yui in his car and put her stuff in his trunk. I ran to the car only to be stopped by Reiji.  
"I think you've done enough damage for once."  
I started yelling to get her to look at me, i shouted her name but she still refused to look at me. The other girl came out not sure what was going on, Laito had told her to leave before she did something she'd regret.  
That was the last time i had saw Yui, her driving away in Shu's car. I fell to my knees with tears falling from my eyes.

[flashback end]

I sat up looking at the photo when i heard a knock on my door, i set the picture down and looked over to see Sabina with tears in her eyes. I got up and kneeled down in front of her.  
"Did you have a bad dream?" i asked putting my hand on her head.  
She sniffled and nodded her head, so i picked her up and brought her to my bed and held her.  
"Is it what happened to your mother?" i asked and felt her bury her head in my chest and nod.  
"You know what happened don't you?" i said and felt her nod again.  
I know i need her to fall asleep and ask her all this when she waked up.  
"How about i tell you a story to go back to sleep." she didn't move so i took the as a yes.  
So ill tell her a story of how me and her mother got together.  
"There was a young girl who was forced to live in a house with men she didn't know, at first they didn't get along very well but over the years they all started getting closer, one of those men started falling for her very hard but he had so many sins but she saw through them all and she still had loved her than about 10 years ago, she and him gave each other their all. They were together and had shown each other all the love anyone could ask for. Then a new girl had shown up at their school and he would peer at her from time when his lady wasn't looking or wasn't with him." i took a deep breath.  
"From time to time he would sin with this new girl but he'd always turn around and go back to his lady for he was deeply in love with her, she knew and his brothers knew but never said anything. For a while though he stopped his sinning and stayed with his lady until one evening at a school ball/dance he had left his brothers and his lady to go home with his sinner, only to be caught and payed for it his whole life until one day hope came to him and he had something to hold onto and will always take care of. He had a princess who needed him and he will help find his queen along with his brother's help." i finished and looked down to see her sleeping. I picked her up and lifted my blankets and laid her on my chest and covered us i looked over at the photo of myself and yui -i will find you yui and we'll be a family for once, i fell asleep holding onto Sabina.

{Dawn}

Sabina's pov

I was woken up by Uncle Shu and he helped me get out of my father grip and bring me down stairs to eat some breakfast. I remember last night clearly, my dad's story and my dream, it always haunted me seeing what was happening to my mother that night. I shouldn't of watched the tap, i never gave it to the police cause they shouldn't know my kind are a thing but i really don't understand much of what's going on. Uncle Shu put me down on a chair and sat down.  
I looked around for everyone else.  
"They'll be here soon. I took you out before they went to wake your dad. Since your mother isn't here he's very hard to get up so if you hear crashing that's normal now." as soon as he finished a loud crash was heard.  
"That was Uncle Laito." i looked at Uncle Shu and giggled at how he knew who it was.  
Then another crash, i looked at Uncle Shu.  
"That was Uncle Kanato." he rolled his eyes and i just looked up at where my dad's room was.  
Then something sounded like it shattered.  
"Uncle Reiji just threw something at your dad." i giggled at that.  
Then we heard a loud smash and a shout.  
"That was Uncle Subaru hitting your dad with something." i laughed silently then i looked down.  
I wish i had a voice i wish that i could join in the the others, i think Uncle Shu noticed my sad look he patted my head.  
"How about we help your Uncle's wake up your dad yeah?" i looked up at him with wide eyes and then was lifted up and put on his shoulder and started walking up the stairs and i saw Uncle Reiji looking grumpy, Uncle Subaru rubbing his head. And everyone else was well looking at my dad with a grumpy look.  
As Uncle Shu put me down i got on my dad's bed and started jumping, this is how i use to wake up mom when she was being lazy. And everyone start laughing at my way of waking him up. I smiled when he removed the blanket from his head to see who was jumping on his bed.  
He then smiled and grabbed me and hugged me.  
He laughed evilly, "She's mine now!" he said and hid me.  
Uncle Shu sighed "Ayato she does need to eat and get ready to start her new day at our old school." when he finished Uncle Subaru walked over and plucked me out of my father's arms through me over his shoulder and started walking away.  
"OI" i heard my dad yell and started chasing after us. He finally caught up as Uncle plopped me down in my chair.  
My dad sat down next to me and looked at me.  
"Sabina i need to know the whole truth after school that is as to what happened to your mother okay?" he said i looked down and nodded my head.  
He patted my head.  
Soon the food was out and Uncle Reiji looked at me. "Once you finish you need to bathe then you need to get ready for school, the school knows that you can't speak so you can just write on a white board to answer okay? Or just go ahead and sign and some teachers will understand you."  
I just nodded my head, i was scared i was always bullied for never speaking. I was always pushed, beat up, teased. And i would always come home crying and momma would hold me and sing to me, i missed my momma so much. But i know dad and my Uncles will find her and bring her home.  
"Alright everyone dig in." said Uncle Reiji

{time skip}

I was standing in the main room looking in the mirror trying to do by bow but i couldn't figure it out. Then i saw Uncle Reiji look at me, he walked over and bent over and started fixing it.  
"You were close we'll help you figure this out when you get home okay?"  
When he finished he lead me to the car, all of them were there. The ride was silent it didn't take long for us to get to the school. Ayato helped me out held my hand and lead me to the office and i notice us getting looks from everyone. He just kept looking ahead when i saw a girl with wide eyes see my dad and started to move in front of us.  
"Oh my ayato it's been too long!" she said and i think tried to flirt with my dad.  
"It has uhhh, sorry what's your name again it's been a long time sorry." he said and she just giggled.  
I started feeling uneasy and gripped my dad's hand hard enough my nails started cutting him, he noticed and looked down at me and smiles. He then looked back at this girl.  
"Sorry i need to get this little lady to the office." he said with a bitter smile.  
After entering the office they told me who my teacher would be for homeroom and then gave me my classes, one of the office ladies told ayato that she'd bring me to homeroom, so dad gave me a hug and told me to have a good school evening (would you even call it that or day?) as she lead me to my homeroom it was the lady from the hall she gave a devilish smile.  
"Hello dear i'm going to be your homeroom teacher my name is Ms. Dawn."  
I knew this was going to worse than hell.

{Time Skip after school}

I was outside waiting for my dad and or Uncles. I stood to the side and i saw a bunch of girls approach me from the corner of my eye, i knew what was going to happen. I was then shoved to the ground as soon as i saw Uncle Laito pull up with Uncle Subaru in his car. As soon as they got out i was being kicked and teased, i did my best not to cry.  
"What do you think you girls are doing?" i heard Uncle Subaru say in a not so nice tone.  
I was then lifted up, i didn't want to open my eyes i was scared.  
"I then heard teachers rush over when they heard Subaru shout at them.  
I tuned out what was being said, i was being carried and then placed on a seat and being hugged.  
"It's okay now doll, it's okay." it was Uncle Laito i still refused to cry, i still didn't do anything.  
"Alright let's get you home okay?" he lifted me up and put me in the back seat then i felt someone sit next to me. Just by touch i knew it was Uncle Subaru while Uncle Laito drove us home. I finally opened my eyes when Uncle Subaru said that we were finally at the house.  
He picked me up and carried me in and i finally cried. I sobbed heavy tears silent screams whimpers and clutching onto Subaru with everything i had. I didn't hear everyone running into the main room, i didn't hear my father ask what had happen. I didn't even feel myself being removed off of subaru and into the arms of my father.

Ayato's POV

"Kanato go see if there's anything she has that'll calm her down." i watched him run off as i held her to me. Trying to think of ways to get her to relax, i sat on the floor and just held her.  
"It's alright it's gonna be okay no one will hurt you, not as long as we are around." i said to Sabina softly.  
"Sabina do you have anything you'd like to share with us that you brought from home?" would you like to talk to us about mom? So we can help you find her?" i asked into her hair she stopped when i brought up yui and gripped onto me and looked up at me with a tear stained face, so i started wiping her face.  
I watched her nod at me, "Okay then why don't you get cleaned up with Uncle Laito and then you both go get what you have to show us okay?" i said has Laito came over and picked her up. To take her to the bathroom.  
This was going to be a long day, i said and leaned back and looked around at everyone. All with a blank face as we waited.

=======  
Hey all! Thanks for reading! Here's a question for you all? Who do you want to see more of in the next chapter? I'll again try to update when i can i'm going to be very busy next month so i will try my best to update.


End file.
